Paluiginario
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Lady Palutena, Lucina, Lucario, and Waluigi all fall in love with each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was a weird night at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion that was located at the infamously huge Hyrule Temple, but every night here is always weird, so it might not be that awkward. Except for the fact that Lady Palutena was dancing on hot molten red magma with Lucina, while Lucario was spinning Waluigi in the air, all of them wearing ballerina outfits. Several of the Smashers were witnessing this from behind the magma hardened walls, with Fire Emblem's Roy taking pictures as he was enjoying this strange night to see. Dry Bowser shook his head in disapproval as he was attempting to clean up the pillars, with Toadette watching in shock as Arceus laughed his head off. Petey Piranha was munching on the garbage as a means of having some comfort food, while Gruntilda Winkybunion the wicked warty witch from the Isle O' Hags (who was convinced to go see what Smash Bros chaos would occur that day) rolled her eyes as she couldn't believe how stupid everyone was.

"Wahahaha... I knew that spraying them with Dr. Mario's love potion mixed with spicy soy sauce was a good idea!" Wario chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, a smirk on his face. "It was easy to do it to the girls, but the guys on the other hand..."

* * *

Flashback. Wario was sneaking through the mansion as he spotted Lady Palutena farting as usual, with the gassy Goddess of Light having a farting contest with Female Robin, with Palutena having the advantage as she had the brassier farts, with Fem Robin paling in comparison. After Palutena let loose a thunderous fart that caused several tiles ceilings in the room to fall down, with one of them hitting Fem Robin in the head and knocking her out, Wario rolled into The Room, oh hai Mark, knocking Palutena down and spraying her with the potion.

"Ugh... what happened...?" Palutena coughed as she frantically waved the air with her right hand, blinded by the spray.

Wario laughed as he dashed out of the room, going through the hallway as he bumped into Lucario, who dropped the various books he was carrying.

"Oww! Hey, watch where you're going!" Lucario snapped as he glared at Wario, picking up the books he dropped.

Rubbing his chin and getting an idea, Wario performed a shoulder bash, knocking Lucario into the wall and spraying the aura dog Pokemon with his spray.  
Lucario screamed in pain, with Lucina noticing as she dashed to Lucario, attempting to help him up when Wario snuck behind Lucina and gave her a wedgie, making her scream in pain. Lucina tried to put her panties back into her pants, only to be sprayed in the face by the potion, with Wario laughing as he dashed off. Lucina looked down at Lucario, who looked back up at her with a smile. Lucina helped Lucario stand up, the two blue Smashers holding each others hands as Palutena joined them, smiling.

"Wahahaha! What a bunch of lovestruck losers!" Taunted Waluigi as he was walking by, munching on an eggplant. However, Waluigi sprayed him in the face with the potion as well, because Wario was a jackass and liked torturing even his best friend.

This caused Waluigi to drop his half eaten eggplant and join the lovestruck Smashers as all four of them held hands with each other, twirling around and chuckling, different colored hearts floating all around them. Wario rubbed his hands together as a big mischievous grin appeared on his face.

...Thus leading to the madness of which you had seen earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Palutena, Lucina, Lucario, and Waluigi, all madly in love with each other, decided to see how much they could tolerate being in the freezing cold Icicle Mountain, with all of them sitting at the peak as they were watching different clothed Ice Climbers.

"You know, those Ice Climbers are cuddly like you," Palutena stated as she placed her hands on Lucina's face

Lucina blushed as she brushed back her blue hair. "Oh come now, Paly. I'm not as small as they are."

"You're small enough for me." Lucario stated while pinching Lucina's butt, making the sword wielding girl giggle.

"Wah. She's skinny, not small." Waluigi stated as he stood up, flexing his barely noticeable muscles. "In fact, I'm the skinniest one here!"

Palutena bit her lips as she took a look at Waluigi's abs. "Mmmhmm, you definitely look good for me, Wally..." She then strutted towards Waluigi and wrapped him in her arms, looking down at him while lowering her eyes, smiling. "Wanna see if you can fit into my big fat ass?"

"...If you farted while I was in there, would I die?" Waluigi remarked as he began chuckling.

Palutena laughed as she nodded. "It will be gross AND dangerous."

"You're a funny girl, Pal." Lucario admitted as he began rubbing Palutena's shoulders softly.

"**For you!**" Lucina admitted as she placed on her Marth mask.

All of them laughed as their laughter caused an avalanche, with the snow smashing through them and heading down the snowy mountain, causing the climbing Ice Climbers to be swept away by the snow.


	3. Chapter 3

"I brought pie!" Lady Palutena exclaimed as she twirled into the garden with a pumpkin pie.

"I brought some tennis balls!" Waluigi exclaimed as he twirled into the garden with a light brown basket full of green fuzzy tennis balls.

"I brought some flowers!" Lucina exclaimed as she danced around the garden, bumping into Waluigi accidentally.

"I brought some Doritoes and Mountain Dew!" Lucario exclaimed as he had the snacks with him in his paws.

The four characters looked at each other as grins appeared on their faces. They then proceeded to wrap their arms around each other in a weird chain as they began kissing each other, as well as rubbing their hands all over each other.

"Hey guys, I came to..." Alph stated as he walked into the scene, his eyes widening as he raised his hands and turned around, shaking his head. "On second thought, never mind..."

And the kissing and hands rubbing, well, turned into sex. As usual.


End file.
